The Blue Chair
by AmtWrite
Summary: Percy Annabeth have already lived their lives. They finished high school, went to college, had kids, lived a steady life, and so on. As they got older, the monsters backed off and the couple could live free from the bittersweet world of mythology. Annabeth recollects the old memories she shared with her beloved, and hopelessly yearns for the endless fighting/struggle of her youth.


**SUMMARY:**

**Percy and Annabeth are getting around to the age when they...you know, "push up the daisies". At this age, they are prone to catching many diseases and losing their physical capabilities. Which in this case, Percy does, resulting in his death.**

**Percy and Annabeth have already lived their lives. They finished high school, went to college, had kids, lived a steady life, and so on. As they got older, the monsters backed off and the couple could live free from the bittersweet world of mythology. In this story, Annabeth recollects the old memories she shared with her beloved, and hopelessly yearns for the endless fighting and struggle from her youth.**

**In memory of you**

**ANNABETH.**

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Annabeth! Happy birthday to you!" _

Annabeth felt her eyes well up in tears as she closed them to possibly make her last birthday wish. Today, July 12th, was her 86th birthday and she was here in her small home celebrating it with her family. There was no place she's rather be.

"You guys didn't have to do all this for me." Annabeth looked up from the large vanilla cake in front of her to see her family.

Around the table was a handful of people close to Annabeth's old heart. Thalia was here. She hadn't aged a bit. So was Nico, Leo, Piper and Jason, Frank and Hazel, and a couple more of her demigod friends. Only two of Annabeth's three children were here as well, with her grandchildren.

Piper laughed. " I would never expect Annabeth Chase to have gone to that low of a level, humbling herself in her own birthday," Piper pointed her fork at Annabeth from the other end of the table. "Who are you, and what have you done to my bestfriend?"

That got a laugh from everyone at the table. Jason attempted to get up and make a toast but got a cramp in his side and failed. Instead, Orpheus, one of Annabeth's children, did the toast-but in a completely, untraditional way; He sang.

"_To another year of my mother's old age,_

_As she lives the book of life, she has turned yet one more page._

_To my father, rejoicing in Elysium below us,_

_For a shorter separation time from his beloved, for no fuss._

_To another year of love and happiness with you, mother!  
>We say happy birthday this year and hope for another!"<em>

The table was soon alive with the clinking of wine glasses and chatter.

Annabeth wiped the tears pouring from her eyes and tried not to think about what Orpheus had sang about Percy. This was her birthday, and she was not willing to spend it in mourning.

Soon after, everyone was clearing their plates of scraps and preparing to leave. Annabeth frowned as she watched her grandchildren play on the recliner in the family room. _That was Percy's recliner, _she thought bitterly. Annabeth turned and saw Thalia making her way towards her.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth. How-" She said, getting cut of by Piper's rushed voice.

"We have to be leaving now. Annabeth, we're so sorry we have to go so early, but it's looking bad out there. See you soon." Piper and the rest of the other half-bloods, excluding Thalia, gave her a hug and left. Annabeth turned to look outside and noticed dark clouds brewing a storm above. Thalia placed her hand on Annabeth's knee.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive? You don't need anyone to talk to? I know you're still going through hard times so-" Annabeth brought her hands to her temples and massaged them.

"Thalia, I don't need your help." Annabeth turned to look at her friends and took in her appearance.

Thalia was still a hunter of Artemis and Annabeth was jealous. Not jealous of the fact that Thalia had sworn off men decades ago, avoiding the heart wrenching pain that follows them. No, Annabeth was definitely not jealous of that or of her youth. She was jealous of the fact Thalia had a life. A life of adventure and thrilling moments. A life where there was a surprise at every turn. The life _she _used to possess. Annabeth scowled at her feet in anger, trying to burn them with her imagination. Thalia noticed this sudden increase in mood and began to protest Annabeth's declines of communication.

"Look, I know you've been harboring the pain and agony since he died and I want to help you. Please just let me-"

"I already told you I'm fine!" Annabeth snapped. She closed her eyes, so she couldn't see Thalia's hurt expression. Thalia sighed and looked out the window at the upcoming storm.

"Okay then. It looks like it's getting bad out there. See you later. If you ever need me, I'll be there. Just call." And she left.

Annabeth spotted her children having a heated argument in the kitchen. Orpheus was swinging his hands uncontrollably while her daughter, Helen, rolled her eyes repeatedly. Annabeth wheeled towards them silently. She didn't really need the wheelchair, she just used one because her doctor thinks Annabeth has bad knees.

"What's the problem?" The all looked to her and quieted down.

"We were just...ahh...having a friendly argument." Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Orpheus.

"I'm not so sure I would call that friendly." Helen was ready to explain when there was an abrupt knock on the door. Annabeth's eyes followed Helen as she opened the it.

"Orion!" Orpheus called from his position in the kitchen. Orion smiled at him and turned to see his mother. She avoided his eyes.

"Happy birthday, mother." Annabeth gave him a weak smile and turned away again. He brought a small book from his bag and handed it to her. Then, he sat down on the recliner. Annabeth closed her eyes and didn't even bother to look at the gift. Orion looked hurt and tried to encourage his mother to open it. "I saved it for you. You might like it." She set it down on her lap.

"You didn't have to."

"But I did, mom. It's yours."

"You really didn't. I don't think-" Orion cut her off, smoothly.

"It's okay, mom. This is your birthday."

Annabeth flinched as her oldest child, Orion, got up from his chair and gave her a warm hug. Her heart always ached when she saw him. Orion shared many features with his father. He inherited Percy's black hair, tan skin, green eyes, and even his father's annoying little habits. Percy and Orion had so many similarities, they were practically the same people. Annabeth _hated _that. Every since Percy had passed, she kept herself isolated from Orion, afraid to expose the raw emotions she feared to display. She had been keeping them hidden in her heart for many years now.

Orion backed up, confused.

"Why do you do this? Why do you keep me so far away from you?" He yelled with his eyebrows scrunched and a pout in his face. _That's exactly what Percy did when he was mad._ Annabeth looked away.

"Look at me, mom! Please, look at me! Whatever I did wrong, I want to fix it, okay? Just please look at me." Annabeth refused to turn her head to look at him. She could feel tears streaming down her face.

Helen ran to her mom's side and wiped her tears.

"Damn it, Orion!" Helen pointed an accusing finger at him. "You always cause Mom so much trouble when you show up!" Orpheus came to his side to defend him.

"It's not his fault. Maybe-" Helen glared.

"Maybe you could just shut up, you stupid-good-for-nothing-"

"Enough!" Annabeth yelled in exasperation. Her throat hurt from shouting so loud, but she ignored it. "Just let it go, okay guys?" She still didn't look at Orion and she knew he was greatly upset.

"Okay, I'll let it go. I'll even leave too. Will that make you happy, Mom? To never see me again? If it is, I'd be happy to oblige." Annabeth turned as her son made his way to the door.

"Orion, wait!" Annabeth grabbed his bag and handed it to him, not looking up once. He turned in surprise.

"Yeah?" Annabeth heard the hope in his voice and she broke.

"You-you forgot this." He sighed, grabbed his bag, and left without a word. Helen grabbed her mother's hand.

"We have to go as well." Annabeth kissed her forehead and gave Orpheus a hug.

"See you later, Mom."

When they left, Annabeth strolled around in her home and remembered when they purchased it. She also took a long time to stare at the recliner in her home. Annabeth remembered when she and Percy first got it.

_**Many years ago…**_

"_Percy, you doofus! Give it back!" Annabeth exclaimed as he held her architecture book, way above her reach._

_She laughed stupidly as she chased him around their newly bought house. The couple had purchased a decent sized bungalow in the city of Manhattan, not far from Percy's old apartment. It had a nice view, a nice lawn, and it was perfect._

_When Percy finally stopped to catch his breath, she took advantage of it and retrieved her property._

_It was an early Saturday morning and they were doing nothing else than running around in an empty space. _

_Percy stood up and looked around, still breathing heavily. _

"_We should really buy some furniture. This is ridiculous." He walked to the slide door window and looked out._

"_No shit, Sherlock. I was thinking some name-brand, off the top-"_

"_Whoah! I just want a nice simple chair to lay and get old in. Like in the movies." He sat with Annabeth on the cold wooden floor. Annabeth placed a hand on his knee._

"_Don't worry." Annabeth smiled in spite of herself. She had previously gotten him a reclining chair, many years ago, to add to their future property. Now was the time to incorporate it into the family room._

_The rest of that day went by pretty quickly. They spent most of their time teasing and chasing each other. Maybe just a little intimacy involved. They ate lunch on the floor, dinner on the floor, and even slept on the floor as well. As painful as it was, Annabeth found comfort because she was with Percy and that was all that mattered._

…

_The next morning, Annabeth was off from work. Percy had left early, leaving her cold and lonely on the wooden floor. She decided she wanted the chair brought in before he got back from work, which would be around six o'clock. _

_Annabeth called the company, got her chair and within a matter of time, she had the recliner in the family room of their new home. She sized the thing up, in hope that Percy would like it. No, he had to __**love **__it. _

_She spent the next hour, thinking, about how she could make this chair special. It was okay, a dark blue fabric chair with cupholders and everything but something seemed like it was missing. In a matter of time, and idea popped into her brain. She ran to one of the boxes and retrieved a sewing needle and thread._

_Annabeth didn't remember a thing about sewing. It took her a while to figure out how to even thread the needle. So instead of wasting another hour, she consulted google, something she has found to be very useful is minor situations like this. She had a mini lesson from an old woman and soon mastered the art of sewing._

_In two hours, the top of the recliner was stitched with meaningful sayings she thought of. Some of which she had quoted._

_**Seaweed Brain **__was etched in the very center. _

_For the rest of the day, Annabeth went on creating a furniture layout plan for the house. She was so unto her work, she didn't notice the loud knocks coming from the front door. She jumped when her phone started blaring __**Grease: By Frankie Valli. **__The caller ID read: Percy Jackson._

"_Hi, Percy." She answered. An annoyed, but playful, voice answered._

"_Hi, Annabeth. Could you do me a favor?" Annabeth sat straight, suddenly fearing something terrible._

"_What is it? What do you need?" _

"_I was wondering if you could open the door. I've been standing out here and I feel like I'm freezing my butt off." Annabeth laughed and bounded to the door, opening it with glee._

"_Why didn't you knock?" _

_Percy looked at her incredulously. "What do you mean 'Why didn't you knock?'? I knocked at least a bajillion times."_

"_Will you forgive me?" She pouted her lips and looked at Percy pleadingly. He smiled and looked away._

"_I don't know if I can. I almost died." Annabeth laughed and pulled him close. She could smell the cologne on his neck. She pulled him into a quick kiss and led him to the family room._

"_Maybe this could make you forgive me." _

"_Annabeth, there's nothing that-" He stopped and Annabeth nodded to herself. She wanted that reaction. Percy let go of her hand and inspected the chair._

"_Do you like it?" She watched Percy bounced up and down on it like a kid. He didn't respond for a while and Annabeth was afraid the chair had taken her place. A freaking chair. He pulled the lever and the footrest popped up._

"_Do I like it? I love it!" As Percy felt the sides and noticed a handle, his eyes widened. Annabeth giggled with a hand over her mouth. _

"_Go on, pull it." When he pulled the handle, a door opened._

"_It has a refrigerator too? Annabeth, you're the best!" He bounded toward her and gave Annabeth a bone crushing hug. "When did you buy this for me?" She shrugged as if it was nothing._

"_I got it a while ago. I figured this was your kind of thing and-"_

"_It's , Annabeth." He gave her a sweet little kiss on the forehead as she smiled happily. Percy left and walked towards the chair, noticing a script inscription on it._

"_Did it come with the writing?" He asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes._

"_No, stupid. I did that."_

_Annabeth watched as he traced his finger along the words she had previously stitched. He lingered on the __**Seaweed Brain**_ _stitch. She felt her eyes water._

"_I'm really happy you did this Annabeth. So when I do grow old, I'll be able to look at these words and remember you." Annabeth wiped the tears from her eyes as Percy came to hold her. _

_And they stayed like that. The whole night, even as they slept on the blue reclining chair-the only piece of furniture in their apartment. Annabeth's finger never left where Percy had just written in black sharpie: __**Wisegirl.**_

…

As Annabeth recollected these memories, tears welled in her eyes. Percy, her Percy, had meant everything to her. When he died, Annabeth felt torn. She felt she was missing her other half. And she was. But she also realised she was pushing the ones she also cared about into the dust.

_Percy would hate me for that._

Later that day, she called Thalia, and explained her feelings. She explained what she had been bottling up all these years and when finished, Annabeth felt relieved. She also called Orion. He came back to visit and they had reaquainted. Annabeth had looked at him, though it was hard. She saw the pain in his eyes, and she lost it. They spent hours crying and catching up with each other. Annabeth had never felt so close to her son in a long time.

"Orion, I just couldn't stand looking at you because...because you look so much like your father and I just-"

"Shhh. Mom, It's okay. I get it, but we have to move on. Dad would hate to see us like this." Annabeth nodded frantically and decided to put all sadness aside.

When Orion left, Annabeth opened her gift and saw that it was a photo album. When she opened the first page, she saw Grover, Percy, and Annabeth at camp when they were twelve. The next pictures were the following years. What had gotten her was the next photo. She felt her throat closing and her heart fluttering in a mixture of sadness and excitement.

It was a picture of a chair. But it wasn't just any chair. It was the _**blue **_chair. Tears welled in Annabeth's eyes as she read the caption. It was in Percy's handwriting.

_**This chair is ours; A memorandum to keep when we get old. Now, we can't forget. Wisegirl and Seaweed Brain forever. Even the gods can't take away a love like ours.**_

…

In the night as Annabeth slept, she woke up abruptly. Something had entered her room. _Finally! Something to challenge me! _She grabbed her dagger that carried so many memories.

"Whatever you are, come out now. Face me." She slowly got out of her bed and was shocked to feel a tight grasp on her wrist.

"Let go of me! Unhand me, now!" Annabeth stopped struggling as she heard a deep chuckle as if mocking her. She immediately went to her own defense.

"Why are you laughing? There's nothing funny here!" The deep voice continued to chuckle and finally came to a stop.

"Even in your old age, you are still as strong as a bull." The strange said. Annabeth laughed but realized she didn't know who still had a painful grip on her hand.

"Who are you?"

He smiled.

"I'm Thanatos. I've come to take you to the land of the dead." Annabeth almost fell on her own feet.

"Me? Now?" He checked his watch.

"There's someone waiting for you." Annabeth's heart skipped a beat. _Percy._

"Okay. Take me now. I want to go." Thanatos nodded and let go of her wrist. Instead, he lightly took her hand and together they went to the realm of Hades, Annabeth for good this time. She could already feel Percy's presence.

"Don't worry, Percy." She whispered. "I'm on my way. Wisegirl and Seaweed Brain forever."

…

**I'm crying. Why am I crying. Why did I even write this?**

**I actually Hate this story. It got me in the feels so many times. **

**Did you like it?**

**Leave a comment below! :D**

**-AMT**


End file.
